Dubior Jr.
|ability = Spark |category = Regular enemy}} Dubior Jr.[http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Kirby%27s_Return_to_Dream_Land#Enemy_names Kirby's Return to Dream Land data] is an enemy in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It yields the Spark ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Dubior Jr. is a limbless white robot. It is mostly spherical with a visor and two orange antennae protruding from its back. Below its visor is a black screen with two yellow eyes shown on it. In Extra Mode and related sub-games, Dubior Jr. is pink in color, matching the pink hue of Dubior EX/2.0. It has beige spots on the sides of its body and cornflower blue antennae. Its visor is a darker color in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Some Dubior Jrs. are twice the size of the regular ones. Games ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Dubior Jr. is a minion of the mid-boss Dubior. The robot produces two of them and sends them out to attack. The pair of enemies slowly flies across the screen in a zigzag pattern, briefly pausing at each juncture. They move in unison and occasionally travel in a crisscross pattern. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land’s Extra Mode, Dubior Jrs. act largely the same way. Dubior EX produces squads of them to make its attacks harder to dodge. They also gain a new flight formation: The drones can fly straight across the screen at high speed without darting back and forth. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Dubior Jrs. behave almost exactly as they do in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land. When at low health, Dubior adds new patterns to its attacks. It appears in the center of the screen, in front of the foreground (or in the background) and produces four Dubior Jrs., then launches them into the middle of the platform. The drones also gain the ability to fly straight across the screen at high speed without darting back and forth, something only pink Dubior Jrs. could do in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. In Meta Knightmare Returns, Dubior Jrs. act largely the same way. Dubior 2.0 produces squads of them to make its attacks harder to dodge. The robot gains one new attack and tweaks an existing one; any time Dubior 2.0 appears off-plane and launches drones, the drones home in on Kirby, and some of them are double the normal size. Dubior 2.0 can appear off-plane on a side of the screen and launch three homing Dubior Jrs. In line with Kirby: Planet Robobot’s three-dimensional theme, at any given moment, Dubior Jr. faces the screen more than it does in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Gallery KRtDL Dubior Jr.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Dubior Jr 2.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (Extra Mode) KPR Dubior Jr 2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Dubior Jr 3.jpg|Dubior Jrs. fly toward Kirby. KPR Dubior Jr 4.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Meta Knightmare Returns) References ja:ドゥビアJr. fr:Dubior Jr. Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Spark Enemies Category:Minion Enemies Category:Boss-Exclusive Enemies Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition